stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Sports
There's a job posting for Sport and Activities Director, and Fin decides to apply. Reef finds out that the job will make Fin his boss, so he applies for it too! An epic sports battle ensues, who will win the job? Plot The episode starts with Lo running the sports and activities program on the beach. Fin asks why she's doing it during the hottest part of the day, then the visitors sweat, pant, and collapse. Meanwhile, Emma is supervising a volleyball game, and comments on how sticky the weather is. She moves the game to the golf course, where there is shade. However, a golf ball strikes the volley ball, destroying it. The girls make a run for it after several golf balls are hit toward them. Later, the Marvin Family goes into the woods, where Broseph is reading. After they pass him, he moves his surf board to reveal a sign indicating a bear is nearby. At the beach, Reef is instructing two surfers. However, a motorboat is driven in between them, causing them to fall. He insults Fin about her clean up job. She retaliates, while he falls because of the motorboat. Later, Chester is playing croquet, and is interrupted by Johnny. He tells Chester that the area is reserved for dance lessons with Wipeout. This causes Chester to pin Johnny to the ground while smacking Wipeout. At the hotel lobby, the guests are demanding refunds because of the conflicts with the outdoor programs. At the change rooms, Ty posts information about a new job: a sports and activites director. Bummer discusses the conflicts with the outdoor programs. Reef takes down the flyer, while Ty staples it back. This cycle continues until Reef runs off with it and Ty simply puts up another one. Lo suggests that he should apply for the job, but Reef refuses. Lo suggests applying herself, but Emma has her doubts. Fin finds the flyer Reef threw away and decides to go for the job. She has to be good at golf or she won't get the job. She gets up early the next day to practice golf. However, she can't even hit the ball after eight swings. Down at the beach, Broseph tells Reef that Fin is trying for the outdoor program director. Reef doesn't take it seriously and suggests letting her have it. He doesn't think it's a problem until Broseph tells him it will make Fin his boss, so he applies for it. Back at the golf course, Fin hasn't even hit the ball after so many attempts. Reef distracts her by cawing, causing her to fall down and accidently hit Wipeout. When Fin is trying another game, Reef distracts her by letting everyone walk across the golf course. After the crowd stops, Reef makes a prank call to Fin, but she realizes it's Reef because of the call log. At the hotel lobby, Fin snaps at Reef because she knows his plan. They agree to a contest tomorrow. The loser tears up their application. Tomorrow at dawn, Reef becomes over confident that he will beat Fin in the contest. At the golf course, Fin still can't hit the ball. The Kahuna arrives and shoots a hole in one. After Fin bribes him with $20 an hour, Kahuna gives him his tips. With his advice, Fin finally hits the ball far, far enough to hit Wipeout again. Reef and Fin start training for the contest. At the volleyball contest, Reef wins, but Fin won't give up. During the croquet match, Fin wins the round. After many rounds, the score is 12-11 with two events left. In the golf round, Reef sinks his ball in three strokes. Fin's first stroke landed the ball in the sand. She then sinks her ball by hitting Wipeout for the fourth time. She ties it up 12-12 with one last event: surfing. No one wins that round, so they let Mr. Ridgemount choose. Mr. Ridgemount chooses Ty, much to their surprise. Fin and Reef decide to hold another contest, but Wipeout hits Fin and celebrates. Meanwhile, Lo notices that Renee St Pierre is staying at the hotel, so she asks Johnny why she's staying. Johnny states that Renee is doing a beach photo shoot for a magazine called "Hot Splash". Emma and Lo volunteer their service to her by talking about it to Bummer, only for him to reject them. They go to the hotel lobby, where Lo trips over one of Renee's suitcases. She steals the suitcase so she and Emma can try on the clothes. At the girls' room, Lo wants to try on a dress, but Emma has bad feelings about it. She is tempted by a wetsuit, so they try their respective choices on. Broseph sees them, and puts on a fashion show using his camera. Afterwards, Emma admits it was fun and tries to take off the wetsuit, but it won't come off. Even after Lo applies liquid soap, baby oil, and suntan lotion, it won't budge. At work, Emma hides the wetsuit under her work uniform and plans to give it back when she's ready to leave. Bummer announces that a VIP's wetsuit is stolen and the culprit will be fired. He also wants Broseph, Emma, and Lo to show up to the photo shoot in bikinis, which forces them to fess up. Back at the staff house, Lo tries one last attempt to get the suit off, but it fails like the rest. At the hotel, Emma finally fesses up to Renee, but she gets her out by using the zipper. The photo shoot is cancelled, but Broseph holds another fashion show with his camera. Later, Emma holds an issue of "Hot Splash" sent by Renee. However, she sees photos without her face in any of them. Appearances Broseph Emma Fin McCloud Johnny Lo Ridgemount Reef Ripper No Pants Lance Ty Ridgemount Rosie (cameo) The Kahuna Snack Shack (cameo) Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1991 American sitcom Good Sports. Gallery Stare Down.png|Stare Down Shot 1.png Shot 2.png Shot 3.png Emma Shot.png Lo Shot.png Final Shot.png Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos